Percy Jackson and The Strongest Demigods
by Chris2342
Summary: What happens when Percy meets the strongest demigods in history? Will he get used to them or will he be jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

 **Percy's POV**

I was finally having a good dream, until I heard the bell. Well I thought it was the bell, but I saw that it was the middle of the night.

"Probably one of the Stoll's prank or one of Leo's invention" I thought to myself.

However I heard campers running and screaming, so I decided that I should look. But before I could open the door a figure burst into my room.

"Hurry up seaweedbrain" said a familiar voice that I recognized as Annabeth's .

Before I could ask why, she ran to the others. I quickly armed myself with random armor pieces laying around my cabin (Don't ask) and got Riptide from my nightstand. Knowing where I was going was easy, but seeing where I was going was hard. Everyone was going the same way and it was so crowded that it looked like the fields of asphodel. Everyone seemed to be going toward Thalia's tree and were completely armed with an assortment of spears, swords, and bows.

"What's happening" I asked the nearest camper.

"I heard there is a drakon trying to get in" he replied.

A drakon!?No wonder there is so many people. Hopefully Clarisse was not on a quest (I can't believe I said that). I was half way up the hill until a heard it again, a deafening roar that shook the whole hill. I remembered the drakon at the titan war and how it ki… no I can't think of that right now, I have a camp to save. Once I reached the top of the hill I saw it. The drakon could have been as long as a highway and could have simply killed all the campers in a second, but it didn't. I saw as a barrage of arrows bounce of harmlessly of its side while another bunch of arrows tried to penetrate its mouth. That's when I saw it, two figures on its back. I tried to stop everyone from harming them until I heard a familiar "roof" which caught the attention of every camper. All of the sudden Mrs.O'Leary leapt from the shadows in front of the drakon. I ran up to her (I know it was dangerous) to help her but by the time I got there, the drakon let the two figures gently fall off its back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe I could fall asleep last night. So many ideas were going through my head. I should probably tell you what happened. After the drakon let the two figures down, a crack appeared on the floor and the drakon went in there. Everyone was crowding around to see but it was so dark that you could hardly tell how they look like. Just then Chiron appeared next to me.

He yelled, "Everyone go to bed."

After a few complains everyone got to their cabins. Percy and I went to the big house on Chiron's order. After a while he came back with the two unconscious bodies. With the light I could see the one was a boy and the other a girls. The boy had brown hair, and when the light reflected of it it made it look red. The girl had brown hair as well, but it looked like it was made of dirt of sand. Both radiated immense power that felt way too familiar. I could tell Percy was as disturbed as I was because he was shaking a bit.

"What does this mean" I silently asked myself.

However Chiron heard me because he said, "I don't know child."

He had a grim expression and I could tell he was thinking hard on what to do with them. After a while of thinking, he told us we could go back. We didn't talk until we got to the cabins, said our goodbyes, and went to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

There seemed to be a lot of commotion when I entered the dining pavilion. The occurrence must have exited the campers for some reason. I guess they were celebrating the they didn't die. The idea amused me, but I completely forgot about it until I saw Chiron coming over with the two kids. Chiron saw me and motioned for me to come over. By the time I got there everyone had their full attention toward Chiron. I saw Annabeth was besides Chiron and was having a conversation with him. After a while Chiron announced that there was going to be a meeting for the cabin counselors at the big house.

When we got there we got around the ping pong table like we usually do, but now there were the two kids at the head of the table. I saw that the boy had black eyes that if you stare at them you would feel like you were falling in a pit. The girl had eyes the same color as the sand in the beach. Both of them were about the same age, the boy about 16 and the girl 15. The disturbing thing is that both of them looked familiar to me, like I've seen them before.

"Now that we are all here we can start the meeting" said Chiron.

"Finally" Clarisse said.

"Can you introduce yourselves" Chiron told the two kids.

"I'm Christian" said the boy.

"And I'm Emily" said the girl.


End file.
